Clone Unknown
by OTP324B21
Summary: This is rated T for now, but will probably change to M -Zoie grew up knowing she was a twin, but it wasn't until a friend sees her face on a wanted poster that she begins to unravel the truth that she is part of a bigger family than she ever wanted. I don't feel comfortable labeling this as AU, since it's more of an alternate storyline that intertwines with the show.
1. Chapter 1

The rattling sound of the keyboard filled the room, accompanied by the low thumping of the techno music coming from the speakers under one of the three monitors. Short messy brown hair stuck out from the edges of a beanie as the typing paused briefly for one hand to shoot up and push a pair of thin framed glasses back up the bridge of a nose and over hazel eyes that focused intently on one screen, occasionally darting to another to check it's progress.

"Dude...I am not doing that campaign. I'm tired of Zod's railroading bullshit." The woman was slim yet muscular, though you wouldn't be able to tell as she wore an old, over-sized t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of baggy khaki cargo pants. She rolled her eyes at the voice coming from the Bluetooth headset attached to one ear. "Yeah tell him he can suck my nuts. Last time we got in the void he took away all my casting abilities just so that fucking Void Dragon could kill off that group of Infinity Strike Force." She scanned the results on one of her screens and scowled, typing in another few lines of code and letting it run longer. "Besides, I've been meaning to check out a Cataan group that gathers at Fantasium every Tuesday. So...no Fantasium...no that's the other comic store."

The phone sitting on her desk buzzed twice and she picked it up, barely listening to the whining protests that were sounding in her ear. She'd participated in the same D&D group for over a year, but it wasn't holding her attention anymore. There were a million things on her plate and the last thing she needed was something that was more a source of frustration than a source of enjoyment for her. She rolled her eyes at the text message, shooting off a quick response before checking the email alerts she'd missed. "Look, there's only one of me and only so many hours of the day. I need to focus all my energy on positive shit." A blinking on her screen caught her attention and she sighed. "Fucking everyone wants my goddamn attention all the time. Dude I gotta go. Tell Zod to go fuck himself. Call me when you find a new DM." She disconnected from the vent server and tabbed over to Skype just as the call connected.

A face that was an exact replica of her own popped up on the screen. Well it would be an exact replica if it weren't for the blonde hair and liberal application of "natural" makeup that highlighted the woman's perfect skin in ways that she herself was never motivated to duplicate. "Hey sis. You got 6 minutes. What's up?"

"Nice to talk to you too, Zoie." The woman gave her a wry look. "Mom wants you over for dinner. When are you free?"

"For dinner?" Pulling up a calendar, she tabbed ahead a few days, sorting through the plans she had already set up. She could see 2 or three nights coming up where it would be possible but she really wasn't up to seeing the family. If she went to dinner, she would have to put up with not only her parents, but also her sister's family which included her obnoxiously football-centric husband and her four kids. "I'm in the middle of this stupid surfboard website so I'm a little busy for the next two weeks or so."

Hazel eyes hidden behind clear contacts glared at her through the webcam. "I'm sure all the elves and goblins or whatever you do every night can be put aside for a little family get together."

Zoie scoffed, pulling up another command window and rattling off a few commands. "I don't just play games all day, Zuri." One of her sub-routines stole her attention and she glared at it. "Fuck."

"Hey! The kids can hear this!" The woman glared. "I'll tell mom you agreed to dinner tomorrow at 7. If you can't make it, you call her and cancel."

"What! Don't you..." She trailed off as the call disconnected. "Bitch." She growled in frustration, picking up her phone to send off a text to her guild leader, withdrawing from the raid she was planning on healing for. Another incoming call and she blew out a frustrated breath. The frustration soon turned to delight when she saw the caller and she quickly sat up straight. "Well if it isn't the notorious D.I.C."

The caller was a younger man, in his mid 20s, tall and lanky and unforgivably nerdy looking. "Z, is this line secure?"

"Ok, Mr. Cray Cray. This shit is always secure. If you want to know if I'm alone that would be positive."

"Have either you or your sister been to Toronto in the past week?"

Zoie furrowed her brow. "Why would we go all the way across the continent, and to go to Toronto of all places?"

"Dude, I'm for serious. Have either of you been in East Canada?"

"I don't imagine Zuri would. I haven't been to Canada since Fan Expo, but that was in Vancouver and like 8 months ago." She removed her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. "That reminds me I have to get badges for next year."

"I'm sending you a link."

"This better not be more of that fucking horse porn you sent me." Zoie had leaned back in her chair, taking up her DS to continue where she left off. "Fuck, I'm out of pokeballs." She sighed as she clicked on the link that was sent over, continuing to try to avoid the grassy areas as she backtracked back to the nearest city while she let the page load.

"Dude, I had to stop at the police station last week after my rental got towed and this fucking freaked me the hell out."

"Hmmm?" Zoie looked up at the screen and nearly dropped her DS. She was looking at a page with current most wanted and there was a picture of herself. Except it wasn't her and it definitely wasn't Zuri. It was her with a lot of makeup and blonde streaks in her much longer hair. "Dude, is this a manip?" She clicked on the details page and her brow furrowed. "Did you hack a cops website? Shit dude how do you wear pants with balls that big?"

"No. I didn't do that." He looked positively frightened. "Dude this chick looks just like you, and she's wanted for a shitload of stuff from impersonating a police officer, to obstruction of justice, to homicide."

"No way." Zoie saved the picture off the site and pulled up the high quality picture. She looked for any signs of manipulation and couldn't find any. "Seriously dude, where did you get this."

"I am serious." The man sent another link, the same mug shot on another police site. "This chick looks just like you and is not a nice person."

"What the fuck." Zoie pulled up her background checking software, typing in the name. "Who are you, Sarah Manning?"


	2. Chapter 2

As a warning, this story is going to momentarily bounce back and fourth between Cosima and Zoie.

* * *

Cosima rolled out of bed, rubbing at her eyes before going on the hunt for her glasses. She checked the night stand and frowned before moving to the main room, checking her desk for them, the blurry fuzz of everything stopping her from seeing too much detail. "Shit." She bent down to pick up the stack of notes she'd accidentally knocked on the floor.

"It's on the end table by the couch." Came the sleepy comment from the bed.

"Right. Shit, sorry." Cosima picked up the missing glasses, settling them on her face. "I'm going to be so late for lab." She commented, disappearing into the bathroom. Years of being late prepared her for this moment as she stumbled out of the bathroom only minutes later, make up applied and dreads freshly tended to. "Clothes... clothes... clothes." She rooted through her armoire, selecting a dress that would be relatively quick to get into. "Don't you have a class?" She slipped on the patterned stockings before retrieving her heeled boots from under the bed.

Getting a job at the university had been the logical step for both of them. Her job didn't pay her a lot but she enjoyed the closeness to Cosima. Still in the first year of their relationship, they treasured every moment together, stealing kisses in the lab when able to and sharing lunches together. "Oui." Delphine rolled over to watch the woman wrapping a scarf around her neck. "It is not until 2." She propped herself up on her elbows, smiling as the woman haphazardly threw books and her laptop into her bag. "Lunch before my class?"

Going through a mental checklist, Cosima nodded. "Totally." Throwing her bag over her shoulder, she waved. "Swing by and pick me up around 12." With the blink of an eye, she was disappearing out the door.

Delphine sighed softly as she sunk back into the pillows, looking up at the high ceiling. "I'll see you later." She commented to the now empty room. After a minute, there was a sudden crashing sound from the door as Cosima ran back in, dropping her bag at her desk. "Did you forget something?"

"Yeah." Cosima grinned as she captured the blondes lips in a searing kiss, locking her fingers in messy hair for a long, agonizingly sweet moment before pulling away. "I'll see you at noon. I love you."

"Je t'aime, Cosima." Delphine watched as she left a second time, a smile on her face now as she again sunk back into the pillows. A short moment passed and she sighed before sitting up. "Well, no way I can get back to sleep now."

Slipping on a robe, Delphine powered up her laptop in the spot vacated by Cosima's computer before starting a pot of coffee. She needed more time to wake up than her beloved partner, that was for sure. She needed to get something in her stomach to energize herself, or else she'd be a wreck halfway through. Delphine hummed softly as she made a quick breakfast of a croissant.

Moving in had been the natural order of things and it had been an almost seamless transition...almost. Delphine's apartment had been paid for by DYAD and had been fully furnished. When she left the organization, she left with only a suitcase and nothing else. There had been a few bumped elbows as they worked out a system for the small shared space. It was nothing but a shoebox, but it had become comfortable and more like a home than Delphine had experienced in her adult life. It was a thousand times more comfortable than the small apartment she had back home when she'd still been a college student, maybe even more so than one or two of her childhood homes. Maybe it was because of Cosima's presence. She enjoyed waking up to the woman's cursed stumbling on the weekdays and to the kisses and touches on the weekends...and sometimes the kisses and touches on the weekdays.

Delphine grinned into her coffee cup as she leaned against the make-shift kitchen counter with its tiny fridge hidden under it. She loved the shoebox, but sometimes she did wish they could move into a larger place. Of course, that wouldn't happen until Cosima finished school. She was still being supported by her mother and after getting her PhD they would have a discussion of what they would do. For now, she was content, no more than content. She was blissfully happy.

A beep caught her attention and she moved over to the laptop, the window for an incoming video chat blinking on the screen. "Merde." She ran her hand through her hair, closing her robe as she sat down to see who it was. Oddly enough, it was from Cosima. "Bonjour again, ma Cherie." She said as the call connected. She frowned slightly when there was no video, just a dark screen. "Cosima?" With a wrinkle of her nose she aimlessly stabbed at her keyboard, not really sure how to fix it but feeling the need to try to. "Cosima something is wrong with your camera."

There was a jingle of keys at the front door before it opened, letting the shorter scientist in with a frustrated growl. A beep from the computer and Delphine cast a confused look at the disconnected call then back to Cosima.

"You think they would tell a girl when someone contaminates the entire lab." Cosima dropped her bag and quickly took possession of the blonde's lips.

Delphine hummed against the woman's lips with a smile, momentarily forgetting the event.

Cosima grinned as she pulled back, sitting on the edge of the desk, licking her lips for the bitter taste of the blonde's black coffee. "What were you getting into?"

"Oh!" Delphine reached over to her laptop, turning it. "Were you trying to call me?"

With a confused look, Cosima reached over, clicking over to the call log and seeing her username there. "Weird." She went over to her bag, pulling out her computer and cell phone. Her computer was completely off and her phone was locked. "Dude, I didn't call you." She set her cell phone down after going through it. "So weird."

They both jumped when Delphine's computer beeped for an incoming call. "It's Sarah." Delphine clicked the window, glad when Sarah's face filled the screen. "Bonjour, Sarah."

"Shit Cos, there you are. Did you just call? I think something's wrong with your camera."

"What the hell?" Cosima stepped back behind Delphine so she could see better. "Delphine got a call from me and I didn't call anyone."

"Catch a virus maybe?" Sarah offered. "That's possible, yeah?"

Cosima sighed as she began to pace. "Theoretically that's possible, but I've got a ton of security on my laptop. I also have been routinely changing passwords every 30 days since Beth first contacted me and the whole DYAD fiasco."

"Maybe you should get your computer checked out?" Delphine offered.

"Ugh, as if I didn't have enough on my plate with this damn thesis." Cosima wrinkled her nose. "I'll get it checked out. Thanks for the heads up, Sarah." She sighed as the screen turned black and slumped against the blonde's shoulder. "Today just keeps piling up."

Delphine turned and pulled the woman onto her lap, breathing in the scent of her perfume. "I can think of a way to make it better."

"Hmmm, ditto." Cosima grinned as she stood up, tugging on strong fingers until the blonde followed her back to their shared bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The cursor blinked on the screen, having relayed all the necessary information. The music still played in the background on an unending loop. It was 6 o'clock, but whether it was the morning or the evening, Zoie didn't know. She didn't care really. She was standing in front of the large pin-board on one wall. The board was covered with hard copies of the information she'd gathered, pins and connecting lines forming a tiny web of mind-blowing details.

Two days...or was it three? That's how long it took to throw her mind into such a spiral of uncertainty that she didn't even know what to do with herself. She looked at the photos of the three women she'd been researching and sighed heavily. What the hell did she get herself into?

The first one that started it all had been difficult. Sarah Manning spent a big chunk of her life across the Atlantic, but what she did spend in North America was less than legal. She'd been involved in a lot through her teens and early 20s, but nothing quite serious as about 6 months ago which included suspected murder, impersonating a police officer, and a slew of unsavory charges. She could find public records, like her daughter's birth certificate, but finding new information, however, was a lot harder. The woman was on the run and untraceable...at least through legal channels.

Zoie didn't quite live through legal channels. She knew that no one was invisible. It had taken some digging to gain any footing. In fact most of the past couple days was spent finding some sort of connection, some sort of way to locate the woman who had managed to stay one step ahead of the police. She'd managed to trace an email address to a skype account and with a lot of work, she managed to get her information and contact list. That was the moment when her head exploded with information.

Alison Hendrix. The suburban mom was not as thorough in covering her tracks. The recently divorced, adoptive mother of two lived not too far from Sarah Manning's last known address and wasn't hiding at all. Zoie had managed to find information ranging from current debts to what brand of toothpaste she uses. The woman was a crazy extreme couponer and her personal information was all over the internet.

Cosima Niehaus, the PhD student in Minnesota, was originally from the Bay City and was the only American of the bunch. While it didn't seem like the woman was hiding, there just wasn't a lot of information about her, with the exception of science journals. Zoie was able to gain access to some of her published works, and yeah, she was a little jealous. It wasn't often that she was confused while readin.

These were three women that looked exactly like her, had no relations at all, but were in contact with each other. Some part of her knew that there had to be a logical explanation. Unfortunately the part that was screaming "OMG alien invasion" was ridiculously loud. She had tried to contact Sarah through skype by taking over one of the contacts information, but she lost the nerve as soon as she saw the woman's face fill her screen. She was real. She was British, and so real. Didn't the aliens know that she wasn't British? Why make a European version of her?

She jumped slightly when her cell phone vibrated. Dropping the empty energy drink can on the pile that was once her trash can, she reached for the phone, rolling her eyes at her mother's number. She was too busy for that. She had 42 missed calls that she didn't give a damn about. Didn't they know what was going on? Aliens were invading...that obviously had to be the only explanation. Or worse...maybe it was the government. Maybe they'd found out about her online activities and were trying to mess with her mind.

"You are tripping." Zoie spoke to herself, rubbing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She dropped into her computer chair and looked at the login info for skype. She wanted to try again, but she was terrified of Sarah Manning. The woman was an accused murderer and a criminal. She leaned back slightly, looking up at the ceiling where a poster was messily tacked up. "What say you, Daenerys?" She paused as if waiting for an answer and nodded. "Yeah, not her. The nerdy one isn't so scary." She clicked over to a picture of a college ID. Dreads and glasses, not exactly the scariest of the bunch. She could deal with that maybe.

With plans set and her mind made up, in a bit of paranoia, she draped a black sheet over the wall behind her, hiding any possible thing that might even hint to her identity. She took a few calming breaths and in another bit of paranoia, slipped a Guy Fawkes mask on before logging in as Sarah Manning and clicking on the call button besides Cosima's name. She could feel the anxiety in the pit of her stomach, threatening to rear its ugly head as she waited for the call to connect.

The call connected and her screen filled with what looked like the back of a chair.

"Hey Sarah. I got those test results back." The voice came from the other side of the chair. "After a dozen different films, I'm not seeing any changes."

Zoie squinted to see what looked like an xray being held up by a slender arm adorned with colorful bracelets.

"So far no signs of the lung sickness resurfacing." She spun around and stopped. "What the hell, Sarah?"

Seizing the moment, Zoie cleared her throat. "Who are you?"

Cosima sat back, her expression turning hard at the voice that was obviously not Sarah. "Who are you?"

There was in internal battle, one that coursed through Zoie, forcing her to freeze for almost an entire minute of silence before she found her courage that was fueled by insomnia and energy drinks. "Who are you...to me?" She asked, removing her mask.

Cosima moved closer to the screen, reaching up to straighten her glasses. "Holy sheep tits."


End file.
